


One Drunken Night

by commandercrouton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, at two in the morning, ex lover showing up at your door, why cant they get it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Kouga is awoken to find his ex-girlfriend banging on his door in the middle of the night. What will ensue? One-Shot angst drabble featuring KougaxKagome AU. Rated Teen to be safe - Might Continue





	One Drunken Night

This is a drabble I've had sitting on my computer for over a year now. I figured I might as well publish it. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahash, who created this amazing world.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Kouga opened his eyes abruptly. He thought he heard someone banging at his door.  He glanced at the clock, and shuddered in horror as he saw it was the middle of the night. He rubbed his eyes, and groggily looked at his closed, bedroom door.

‘ _Must be a dream.’_ He rolled over, and cuddled more into his warm bed where he began to drift into sleep once more.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Kouga!” His name was drawn out and slurred. “I know you're in there," the female voice called out to him.

“Ugh, what the hell man,” he whispered as he rolled out of bed and grabbed the closest shorts he could find to slip over his boxers. He was too tired to care about putting on a shirt. He slowly walked to the front door, and peeped through the eyehole. He blinked in alarm.

There was no way she was outside his door. He had not seen her in more than a year. Why would she be here? He unlocked the door and braced himself for what was about to come.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked as he opened the door. ‘ _What is she doing here?'_ He thought to himself.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since...well, in a long time." Kouga moved aside to let her in his small apartment and led her to the living room. He flipped the lights on, and tried not to flinch as his pupils adjusted to the light.

Kouga still remembered the last time he saw her. It was a few months after college graduation, and they both agreed to go their separate ways. Despite reassuring one another they would continue to be friends, over time, phone calls were never returned, and they became a distant memory to one another.

"How'd you even know I still lived here? What if I-" He was cut off by Kagome grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. Kouga was stunned into silence. How many ex-girlfriends show up at your doorstep at two in the morning to randomly make out with you? Not many. He gently pulled away from her and looked at her clearly in the living room light.

He could taste the alcohol on her lips. Her eyes were glazed and bloodshot. It was then that he smelled the alcohol. She was drunk. In fact, he was sure she was absurdly drunk, most definitely, beyond her limits.

"I can't stay," she slurred, trailing kisses along his neck, lingering on a spot she knew sent chills down his spine. "I'll leave afterwards, it's okay with me."

"Kagome, stop, you're drunk." He tried to push her away, but she hung onto him. She was desperate for a confirmation that at least one person wanted her. She didn't know why she ended up at his apartment after a night of drinking at the bar instead of one of the guys that tried to pick her up. She just knew she made the best decision. She tried to kiss him again, but he was expecting it this time. Her body movements were slowed due to the alcohol inhibiting her motor skills.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. I'm fine with it," Kagome grumbled, slipping her perfectly manicured fingers into the band of his shorts. "Come on, didn't you miss me? After all we've been through, you can't tell me you don't want this," she whispered seductively in his ear. She began to nibble on his ear, and he took a step back, leaving his hands on her body.

"It matters to me. You're drunk! I won't take advantage of you like that."

Despite Kouga's response, he delayed in removing her hands from his body. He began to remember their first date, their first kiss, their first everything. All the good memories of her that he locked up were being released.

She began to drag him to the bedroom that she was so familiar with. There were so many nights that she slept over here. So many talks of her moving in. The moment felt surreal.

Kouga trailed behind her, worried about leaving her alone.

"Come on Kouga." She resumed kissing him along his neck, her tongue licking the side of his neck. He fought a moan as he felt her teeth graze the curve of his neck. Her hands fumbled with the shorts as she attempted to take them off.

"No. I can't be alone with you when you're like this. We're both going to regret it." His words fell on deaf ears as she gave up on the shorts and walked to lock his bedroom door.

She stared at him as she slowly began to take off the shirt she wore.

"No," Kouga said firmly, grabbing her arms.

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. Anger and sadness began to take over her body.

"What! What's wrong with me? Do you not want this!? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not pretty enough!?" Angry tears fell down her face as she gestured to herself.

"What!? Kagome, are you okay!?" Panic filled Kouga as he watched the tears stream down her face. In all the years they dated, he had never seen her act this way.

"Am I not good enough for anyone?! You left me. My fiance has been cheating on me with one of my best friends. You won't even touch me! What's wrong with me!?" Kagome cried out as she crumpled to the floor. She began to cry into her shirt as Kouga stared helplessly. This was too much information for him to grasp in such a short amount of time.

As the words she said sunk in, Kouga noticed the diamond ring on her left hand. It felt like he was sucker punched. He tried to help her up, but she shoved him away. Her sobs grew louder as she continued to destroy her shirt with the tears and mascara running down her face.

He couldn't touch her. Kagome wouldn't allow that. He sat down next to her, and just waited for the sobs to cease. Once her crying turned into tearless wailing, he picked her up and laid her on his bed. Kouga grabbed one of his shirts, and gingerly replaced it from the tear-soaked one she was wearing. He was careful to keep things as professional as possible. He placed her under the blankets, and slid in next to her.

He held onto her throughout the rest of the night as she silently cried. It was all he could think to do to help her feel better. He remembered the days when she was sick and how he used to care for her, or the days where he didn’t make the grades he needed to stay in his first major and she stayed with him that entire week trying to cheer him up.

Holding her like this made him want to protect her again. At least for one more night. She eventually fell asleep, her tear-stained face glowed in the lamp post light.

Kouga knew this was going to unleash confusing feelings on his part, but she was his weakness even after all these years. He prayed to whatever deity was out there that she would remember where she was when she awoke the next morning. For tonight at least, she was his once more, even if it was only for just one drunken night.


End file.
